


The tale of misguided Vampire Hunters

by Soldmysoulfortheseships



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Vampire Hunters, not planning on finishing, sorry ):, unfinished forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldmysoulfortheseships/pseuds/Soldmysoulfortheseships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a vampire hunter who is doing her job without a hitch until a new threat comes to town and makes her question everything she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Clarke Pov**  
The club’s speaker was blasting with some new summer hit that seemed to be purely about sex. Clarke looked around the dance floor that seemed to be filled to the brim with underdressed people dancing rather intimately. At least the place smelt of blood, she thought as her oldest friend Octavia passed her a drink.  
Octavia had rung Clarke earlier that day asking if she was up for a night of blood hunting. She was Clarke’s oldest friend being only three years younger than her 162 years of immortal life. Clarke had been the one to find Octavia newly turned and covered in fresh blood curled in a corner of an alleyway in 1856, only three years after her own awakening. Clarke had taken pity on the younger girl and had trained her in the vampiric arts of hunting and killing.  
“So what’s the plan for tonight Princess?” Octavia asked Clarke as she watches the horde of humans on the dance floor.  
“I think I am going to feed and maybe afterwards get ice-cream, if would you would care to join me?” Clarke half joked  
Just then a body moved from the crowd, a girl dressed in a tight black dress moved out of the crowd her brown hair tied back in intricate braids. Green eyes flashed up to meet blue and Clarke knowns who she was going to be feasting on tonight. Clarke smirks to the brunette and waves her hand in a come hither fashion. Casing her eyes back to Octavia, the younger vampire winked at her.  
“I guess that’s my queue to leave you here, have fun Princess.” Octavia joked as she walked in the direction of the, dance floor most likely going to find a nice meal for the night.  
Clarke turned her head back to the brunette as she sat beside her. The girl tipped her head to the side and smiled at Clarke.  
Clarke smiled back, “Would you care to have a drink with me beautiful?”  
The mysterious human girl smiled and rested a hand on top of the bar, “I think I would love that”.

 **Lexa Pov**  
Lexa bit back a groan of disgust as the vampire across from her slipped her hand over Lexa’s own. It was disgusting flirting with the demons of the damned, they tended to be very touchy feely and this one was no exception. The vampire in front of her was blonde with blue eyes that reminded her of the summer skies, and no doubt, had twin canines that were sharp enough to bite though flesh and bone. The woman smiled and there was no trace of fangs.  
“So what would the lady like to drink?” the vampire purred, her finger tracing patterns over Lexa’s hand. It took all that Lexa had to not vomit on her.  
“I am Clarke by the way”, the vampire, now known as Clarke, informed as she signalled the bartender over.  
The bartender walked over to them and Lexa let out a small sigh of relief as the woman named Clarke removed her hand from Lexa’s. Lexa reminded herself why she was doing this.  
“Do this for Costia”, she thought. Costia, the women that she had loved, she had been engaged to her and they had been happy till Lexa came home one afternoon to find the floor of their shared apartment covered in blood, lots of blood. They had never found the body, but the amount of blood on the floor and covering the walls that was Costia’s, was proof that the love of her life was dead. There had been a note on the table that she found after the Costia’s funeral that had read, “Oh dear, sorry for the mess, I didn’t mean to spill all of my dinner on the floor and the walls, but she was a real treat, hugs and kisses! Nia”  
Lexa felt the tears welling up in her eyes and reminded herself that monster like the one in front of her was the reason that Costia was dead.  
“What would the lady like to drink tonight?” the bartender asked, breaking Lexa’s train of thought of her dead fiancé.  
Lexa turned her head to the vampire on her side and faked a seductive smile while taking the moment to grab Clarke’s hand in her own.  
“I was thinking maybe a shot of whiskey and then maybe you can come over to my place” she practically purred into the vampire’s ear.  
As she pulled away from Clarke, she spotted Lincoln watching her, and waiting for the signal from her. She smiled at him and then he was off, sticking to the plan that they had created earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexa Pov**   
Lexa watched as Clarke practically downed her drink the second the bartender set it down on the counter.  
“Well, isn’t someone a bit eager to get this show on the road?” Lexa teased flirtatiously. Trying not to throw up all over herself, Lexa stood up and grabbed Clarke’s hand, pulling the vampire up.  
Clarke smirked and pulled in Lexa’s arm, bringing her closer.  
“I would say that you’re a bit eager too.” She replied. Lexa tried not to snarl and instead kept the flirty front for the job she was about to do.  
Lexa feigned a smiled and tilted her head to the side, watching as Clarke eyes flickered to pulse on her own neck and she knew that tonight was going to be fun. The hungrier the vamp normally was, the better the fight would be.

 **Clarke Pov**   
The human girl pulled her hand as they pushed through the busy crowd and got led to one of the many alleyways where suspicious looking doors lined the walls.  
“Well, if that's how this beautiful little thing wants to play who I am to deny the fun.” She thought as they reached one of the many doors. Clarke swung it open and pushed the girl out with her. Spinning her around as the door shut, Clarke pressed her body onto the woman and kissed her passionately.  
“Oh god, her lips are so soft, she is going to be absolutely delicious.” She greedily regarded as she teasingly traced her lips down the victim’s face and onto her neck. She used her lips to find the delicate and unusually steady pulse of the brunette’s neck and ceased the opportunity to slide her fangs across the woman’s skin, getting ready for her meal. Before she could go in for the bite she felt a snapping sensation on her legs as they were kicked out from underneath her.  
Clarke looked up at the brunette as a snarl graced her face, and her fangs flashed out of their sheath. A small stake that was smelted of vervain was now in the hunter’s hand. The new found threat looked down at her, smirking.  
“Game over you fanged bitch.” She growled. She kneeled down to Clarke’s level and brought up her hand to stab the vampire through the heart.

 **Lexa Pov**   
Clarke caught her arm an inch away from the fatal blow. God damn fucking vampires. Fuck their supernatural speed healing. She had broken the vamp’s leg at first, but the woman had healed in less than 5 seconds.  
“She must be ancient” Lexa thought as the vampire jumped up and growled a deep predatory noise that was clearly not human. Clarke leaped in the air and Lexa dodged barely getting out of the way of her hands or so she thought. The bitch had caught her hair and now had her pinned to the slightly damp wall of the alleyway with her hands in painful grip that had her dropping the stake onto the alley floor.  
“You really think that you, an amateur, could kill me.” The vampire snarled into her neck, her eyes flickering up to Lexa’s face.  
Lexa snickered, knowing full and well that the vampire could not be more wrong. “Now Lincoln.”  
As soon as the words left her mouth, an arrow flew across the air. It was all going to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Soldmysoulfortheseships  
> Follow my awesome editor at: Catna-go
> 
> Comment below suggests for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke Pov**   
Clarke’s head instinctively snapped to the side at the sound of the arrow speeding through the air. Instead of hitting her head, like Clarke had first thought, the arrow had landed directly in her shoulder. The vervain coating the iron arrowhead inched its way through Clarke’s blood stream, it felt like having liquid fire poured through your veins.  
Clarke hissed at a frequency too high for humans to hear at the pain that was slowly crawling through her blood. She threw the hunter, whom she still had pinned to damp brick wall of alleyway, on to the concrete floor.  
“You fucking hunter, you think that an arrow is going to stop me?” Clarke questioned as she crept towards the hunter who had gotten up from the damp ground. Thunder echoed above them setting the mood while also foreboding a storm.  
The girl smirked “Well, the vervain is sure as hell going to slow you down, Lincoln why didn’t you join us”  
A tall, muscular stranger jumped down from one of the balconies above them.  
“So that’s Lincoln” Clarke thought as the slightly older man threw a sword to the other threat that smelt of vervain. All the vervain in the air was making Clarke dizzy.  
“Fuck this and fuck vervain, I am going to tear that little bitch to shreds.” Clarke snarled and crouched in to a low stance. The female hunter leaped into action with the vervain coated blade, swinging it upwards aiming at Clarke’s face. Clarke reacted quickly, striking the hunter’s neck hard enough that she heard a crack.  
The hunter dodged as Clarke tried catch her like she had earlier. Only this time she had learnt to stay out of her arm’s reach. Maybe this girl wasn’t as much of an amateur as she had originally thought. A crack of thunder up above announced the presence of rain.

 **Lexa Pov**   
Clarke was fast but the vervain was making her slower and easier to catch off guard. Lexa used her sword to swing at the vampire, making her dodge and move backwards. The whole ordeal was like fencing, trying to gain the most ground. She slowly got her to back into the corner of the alleyway, it would make the kill easier for her and a hell of a lot easier to clean up afterwards there.  
Just before the game of gaining ground was about to be won, Lexa had slipped. The puddles had quickly built up from the storm and Lexa had the misfortune of slipping on one.  
The rough concrete once again greeted Lexa. A snicker sounded from the vampire’s mouth as she walked towards Lexa.  
“Stop!” Lincoln’s voice ring out from the mouth of the alleyway. Lincoln had an arrow pointed at Clarke and had a clear shot straight to the heart.  
Clarke smirked “I don’t think that’s going happen”. Lexa watched a stranger’s shadow move towards Lincoln at lighting speed. Lexa tried to call out to him but Clarke had gotten Lexa into a headlock, strangling her and making it near impossible to speak.  
Another vampire was behind Lincoln, she was a female with dark brown hair and pale ivory skin and the woman whom she had seen Clarke with earlier. She draw out her fangs and leaped onto Lincoln back, sinking them into the dark skin of Lincoln’s neck. He cried out for help as the girl pulled her fang’s, that now shined with fresh blood, out of his neck. The woman dropped him on the concrete heartlessly as he fainted from severe blood loss.  
“Oh dear, it looks like you had a bit of fun without me Clarke” the vampire jokingly whined, the blood around her mouth bright in the dark alleyway. Clarke began to stand up and take Lexa with her, straightening Lexa up and most likely getting ready for a meal.  
Lexa started to struggle again. Her heart began to speed up and the thought of her upcoming death was looming in her mind. Clarke only tightened her grasp on Lexa.  
“Enough hunter, your fight is over.” Clarke hissed in to her ear. Clarke’s soft hands guided the hair out of the way of Lexa’s neck and in the process, wiped a tear from Lexa’s cheek. A broken sob fought its way out of Lexa’s throat as she felt fangs dragging across the skin on her neck before greedily penetrating it. It was almost gentle, in a sickening way, how the vampire held her body now as she slumped back onto her. Black spots edged their way into Lexa’s vision. She closed her eyes and pictured Costia’s face one last time before fading into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a vampire hunter who is doing her job without a hitch until a new threat comes to town and makes her question everything she knows.

**Clarke Pov**

Clarke pulled her fangs out of the girl’s neck and wondered what her name was. She gently placed the girl down on the concrete and turned to Octavia. Before she could open her mouth she noticed that on the back of her neck was a tattoo. The tattoo of the Trikru clan, a clan of elite vampire hunters, and a sign of a skilled killer. Clarke gulped. Her eyes snapped up to Octavia, a worried look on her face.  
“Octavia, check the man’s neck. Now” Octavia blinked, confused at Clarke’s request, but still went over to the man. Octavia crouched down, checking the back of the his neck.  
Clarke heard Octavia gasp. “Grounder?” The slang term for the Trikru clan. Octavia looked over to Clarke with fear in her eyes.  
Clarke nodded, no vampire had ever met a Trikru face to face and lived to tell the tale. Many vampires, newly turned and ancient had lost their lives to the Grounders. Now the tables could turn, all thanks to the two hunters lying unconscious at their feet.  
“Maybe we could call Raven and tell her to bring chains and locks” Octavia suggested seeing the look in Clarke’s eye.  
She nodded.

After a short conversation with a sleepy Raven, the immortal witch decided that she would help Clarke and Octavia.  
The vampires had grabbed the hunters whom were still unconscious and had thema wall as if the hunters were drunk adults waiting for a taxi. Octavia had pulled the arrow out of Clarke’s shoulder, the vervain had drained her of a lot energy but she could function till they got back home.  
The rain continued to bucket down and finally, a headlight shone at the end of the street as Raven’s car turned up. Grabbing the female hunter around the waist, Clarke stood up and signalled to Raven. She stopped the car right in front of Octavia and Clarke. A cheeky smirk lit up her face.  
“I heard that someone got in a bit trouble.”  
Her eyes held a tense light in them that showed that she clearly understood the situation. Clarke grabbed the door to open it.  
Dropping the female hunter in the back seat, Clarke grabbed one of the ropes that laid on the ground of the car and tied it around her hands and buckled her in. She moved out of the way as Octavia’s vampire muscles strained to lift the male hunter into the car. Clarke, calling metaphorical shotgun, moved into the passage seat and Octavia sat in the backseat with the two unconscious hunters. It was going to be a long drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexa Pov**

Lexa woke with jolt. Waking up, she noticed rough metal cuffs biting into the skin on her wrist. Lexa squinted at the sunlight bleeding through the cracks in the metal roof, and tried to regain her senses. Her body was aching as she pressed her back on the cold metal chair. She looked around the room to find Lincoln slumped down in a chair similar to her own, the colour had returned to his skin, and his body had healed from the blood loss.

The sound of the rusty door as it opened met her ears as three people stepped inside the small metal room. Clarke stood at the head of the group, with her was the vampire that bit Lincoln and to her side was another unknown woman. A smirk washed over the unfamiliar woman’s face.

“Look like someone’s awake, Griffin”

Lexa’s mind froze, Clarke Griffin was a strong political figure in the vampire world. She had learned all about vampire politics as a teenager when she was chosen to be the next Heda of the twelve clans. What had she gotten herself into? The woman walked towards her as the door closed, her hands lit up with blue sparks of electricity. She was a witch.

Lexa struggled against the restraints on her waist as the witch circled her, the sparks jumping closer and closer to her skin.

“Let's play a little game grounder.” She said, placing her hand on Lexa shoulder, the same shoulder that Lincoln had shot Clarke with the vervain arrow. The thing about vervain is the fact it was made to burn the skin off of the vampire from the inside out, newly turned vampires were extremely vulnerable to it and it could kill them in less than a second. Pain spiked her shoulder and a burning sensation worked its way into her veins. It felt like her whole shoulder was being set on fire. She bit down on her lip to keep a scream from being ripped from her throat.

A chuckle sounded from the witch as she pressed her flaming hand hard into Lexa’s back. Lexa let out a grunt as the pain flared on her shoulder. The hands fell off of her, cold air rushed to meet her burning skin. Only her skin had not physically be burned, her body had been tricked into feeling the burning pain of vervain inside a vampire’s body.

 

“You fucking witch bitch.” Lexa said practically growling.

 

 “Raven, I’ll take it from here.” Clarke’s voice interrupted Lexa’s thought of wrath. The curvy blonde vampire walked over to her.

“Fuck she’s hot.” The thought slipped into Lexa’s mind before she could correct herself.

“No Lexa, you are not going to fall for some pretty blood sucking bitch just because you think she’s hot”

 

**Clarke Pov**

The female hunter was breathing heavily, her body still in shock from the pain that Raven had made her endure. She looked smaller than she had looked last night, though Clarke knew that the brunette was taller than her. Clarke grabbed the hunters chin and locked eyes with her. She tried to move her head away from the strong grip that she had on her face but her pain had made her weak.

“Hold still human, I can make this more painful than it has to be.” She set-out as she looked deep into the green eyes of the hunter. Compulsion was amazing trick that she had earned when she had aged from her 100 years of immortal life. It was like hypnotizing a person into telling you all of their dirty little secrets, even with some people made them puppy dog like; wanting the affection of the person who was compelling them. It had taken her a 100 years to learn how to use compulsion. In truth, if she counted her years as a human she would be 179 years old, but the vampire world only cares for the years after you turn.

Clarke decided to interview the hunter before using compulsion and if she didn’t comply then Clarke would not hesitate to use it.

 “What is your name?” Clarke asked, but the hunter didn’t make a sound. She pressed her hand a bit deeper into the skin of the girl’s neck and forced her to look deeply into her own eyes. “What is your name?”

The voice came out silky and sweet, the girl instantly relaxed into her chair, her eyes dilated. A soft smile lit up her face, “Lexa, my name is Lexa."

The compulsion had worked its way into her brain; making the girl sound soft and almost friendly. Clarke relaxed her hand that was on Lexa’s neck, the hunter whined and pressed her head onto Clarke hand like a cat. Clarke chuckled and rubbed behind Lexa’s ear, making the girl purr, compulsion had made the strong, silent hunter into a cuddly little girl.

 As she pulled her hand away from Lexa, she studied the girl’s eye. It would be easy to get information out of her now.

 “Lexa, tell me, who do you work for?” Clarke asked as she rubbed the back of Lexa ear. The girl tried to get closer to her hands, but Clarke pulled back.

“Tell me” Clarke demanded in a clear and harsher voice than earlier, the girl's eyes snapped up to hers.

“I work for no one you fanged bitch.” her voice was clear and the haze of the compulsion had lost grip on her mind.

 Clarke sighed, she had known that this was bound to happen. “Fine, then I will ask tomorrow then.” And with that Clarke walked out of the room,  Raven and Octavia following her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will start to be weekly from now on


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexa Pov**

Lexa cracked her neck from side to side, shaking the last bits of the vampire’s compulsion from her mind. She had slipped under the ’spell’ purely out of getting lost in the blues of Clarke Griffin’s eyes. Her neck still hurt from the puncture wound from the vampire’s bite the night before. Cracking her neck one last time, she heard a groan coming from her left. Lincoln had finally woken up.

“Where the fuck are we?” Lincoln’s voice was scratchy and hoarse from sleep.

“No idea” Lexa said, cutting straight to the point, she was a Heda and she would act like one.

“The tracker in our arm should be sending Indra our location.” Lexa stated, all Trikru were given a tracker before their mission. Lincoln nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

“So everything is going to plan?” Lincoln asked and this time it was Lexa’s turn to nod her head.

“The vampire just left the building, the blonde one used compulsion on me. She got my first name but that’s it.” Lexa sighed and pressed her head back onto the cool metal of the chair.

“Compulsion?” Lincoln eyes widened, and a look of pure terror passed over his face.

“But only vampires on the Immortal council have powers. Maybe it was just a dream Lexa.” Lexa could see a slight spark of hope in his eyes.

Lexa shook her head. “No Lincoln, it was real.” Lexa watched the hope drain out of him. Lincoln was a brave and silent warrior. He had stepped forward for the mission, not for fame or for the praise of the people around him. No, Lincoln is a kind man with a big heart, that didn’t sit on the side while his childhood best friend sent herself into a nest of powerful vampires.

“Indra is probably planning an attack right now Lincoln, so there’s no need to worry. Go to sleep, you’ll need it soon.” With that last comment from Lexa, Lincoln nodded his head and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

 

**Clarke Pov**

Clarke signed as she walked the short distance from the metal shed to the small farm cottage. The hunter had somehow been able to break out of her compulsion and that alone was proof the hunter was no amateur. Opening the front door to the cottage, Clarke walked to the kitchen to get a snack, compulsion can make one hungry. Grabbing a bottle of blood out of the fridge, she uncapped it and drained it. Cringing at the taste of old cold blood, Clarke turned to face Raven and Octavia.

The younger vampire was leaning on the kitchen door, her face marred in a frown.

“I have never seen you drink old blood so fast, are you okay?” She asked as Clarke placed the empty bottle down on the counter. Clarke shook her head.

“Octavia I have told you many times, compulsion is draining on the body and the mind, plus the hunter’s mind was harder to get a hold of then I thought.” Clarke said running her finger though her hair.

“I am going to need at least a day to recharge before I am able to use compulsion again.” Clarke sighed as she stepped out of the kitchen.

“Thanks for the help Raven, Octavia. Please keep an eye on the shed in case they try anything and call Marcus. I’m going to take a nap.” She said over her shoulder, heading to her room.

She heard a heavy sigh come from Octavia as she closed her bedroom door.

 

**Lexa Pov**

The sun was setting when Lincoln woke up again, Lexa knew that Indra would be just outside with a small force of Trikru at the border of the property. She knew that just because this fight looked like it was going to be easy to win, the fate of the battle could chance in seconds. Just a few more minutes of being tied up and then freedom, the plan was to kidnap the vampires now and interrogate them back at the fortress at Polis. With the information that they could get out of the vampires they would have a chance to destroy the Immortal Council and the vampire world.

As the last bits of the sun faded out for the night, a battle cry sounded.

“Sounds like Indra has arrived.” Lincoln said, his voice more cheerful than it had been earlier. Lexa smirked. Indra must have sent a group to distract the vampires at the front and smaller group to help her and Lincoln. Lexa wiggled in her seat, the tension was getting to her. She had spent about 2 hours in the metal shed and she was done with being locked up. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds that flood out of the crack in the roof.

“Find the Commander!” Indra’s voice roared over the battle cries of the other Trikru. Footsteps echoed as they got closer to the metal shed. Lexa’s eyes snapped open as Gustus came through the door.

“Heda, are you all right?” Gustus was an old family friend of Lexa, he was like an uncle to her and he had practically raised Lexa after her parents had died in a failed vampire nest raid when she was young.

“I am fine Gustus.” Lexa assured, but the older man just looked her in the eye.

Lexa signed, “Yes Gustus, I would like some help to get out the handcuffs, now can you please get me out of them?” The brute of man smiled down at her.

“She Heda.” He grabbed a pocket knife out from his pocket and set to work on the handcuffs.

 

**Clarke Pov**

Clarke woke to the sound of a battle cries ringing out from the outside. Pushing the covers off herself, Clarke walked over to the window, the moon was full and it was easy to spot a force of about 20 men and woman dressed in vampire hunting gear. She snarled, it was a trap then. They had literally taken the bait and there was the army that must have been tracking the hunters in the shed every movement. Reaching the main room where Octavia stood with Raven, their faces paler than usual with fear.

“How the hell did this happen?” Raven demanded. Clarke widened her stance and grabbed one of the knives from the kitchen counter.

“I have no idea Raven but I am sure as hell going to fight tooth and nail because I am not going down tonight without a fight, are you girls with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Lexa Pov**

  
The handcuffs hit the ground with a thud. Lexa stood up. Her back was aching from being cuffed to the metal seat for so long. Gustus grabbed one of the sword strapped to his back and passed it to her, she twirled the blade in her hands, admiring the clean work as Gustus started working on Lincoln’s hand cuffs.  
“Gustus, what is Indra’s plan for the attack.” Lexa asked as Gustus freed Lincoln from the metal cuffs like he had to Lexa just before.  
“Indra plans to attack straight on to distract the vampires from warrior group sneaking behind them.”  
Lexa concealed a smirk, Indra had always been a good general and it was times like this that really showed Lexa that she made a good choice when she chose Indra her as top general.   
“It is time, Heda, should we go?” Gustus asked, waiting for his commander’s word before he acted.  
“Sha Gustus” she nodded.  
As Lexa had reached the door, ready to step out, a scream had pierced the air. She froze, it could the vampires or it could be one of her warriors but either way she had an idea. Throwing open the door, Lexa raced out into the night, a sword in her hand and plan in her mind.

 

**Clarke Pov**

  
Octavia grabbed a knife from the kitchen and passed it to Raven but the witch only shook her head.  
“I am a witch Blake, I don’t need a weapon when I have my magic to deal with this.” She said as she lit her hand with electricity, the blue lightning bolts dancing on the palms of her hands.   
Clarke still with knife in hand, looked to both of the girls whom she called her friends, “If we get out of here go straight to Ark City, we have to tell the Immortal council.”   
“Of course, so what's the plan, Princess?” Octavia asked her face lit with a small smile as she tried to lighten the mood, but before Clarke could respond, the sounds of a door being smashed in filled the room.  
“Just run, I’LL MEET YOU AT ARK CITY!” She screamed as people raced into the room. She ran for the front door only to be thrown back by wires being thrown around her. The wires wrapped themselves around her waist and she bared her fangs to the hunters that were now in the room. Octavia had grabbed Raven and sped out of the room. Clarke snarled and kicked one of the hunters that tried to grab her wrist to bind them together, there was about 5 hunters who had barged through the back door of her house. The ones from the frontal attack were racing up the front steps of the house at that moment. She felt a hand grab her hair, tugging it with a strong force. Her head lurched backward as the hand pulled her head back exposing her neck. A dagger was resting on her neck, and the room filled with hunters.  
“Move aside.” A voice ordered, the voice sounded firmer than Clarke thought Lexa’s was but there was the hunter, it was Lexa. Shouts of ‘Commander’ and ‘Heda’ filled the air as Lexa stepped closer to her. She tried to break the wires around her they only went tighter and tighter around her. The wires cut into her arm and she dropped the knife. Out of the corner of her eye, a figure moved closer to Lexa, a woman dressed in hunter gear. A tattoo stretched and curving around her right eye and down the middle of her cheek. The woman was clearly a warrior, but also a person of high command. The woman bowed her head to Lexa. Clarke’s eyes widened; Lexa must be the leader of the Trikru. Their version of a Chancellor, A Commander.

 

**Lexa Pov**

  
Her people stood around her and Clarke, the vampire’s hair was messed from a struggle with one of her hunters. A dagger was pressed to the vampire’s neck, Clarke’s blue eyes were wide, pupils blown to full size. It was her old mentor Anya that had pressed a blade to Clarke’s neck.   
“Heda, what do you want me to do with her?” Anya asked with the dagger still at Clarke neck. She locked eyes with Clarke, a sparkle of danger was in her eye and she only had a spilt second to brace herself as Clarke snapped the wires around her and with speed that only a vampire could possess, Clarke had the positions of Anya and herself changed around.   
“Now listen to me, I am going to leave the room and if anyone dares to try to hurt me, her neck spilt wide open, ok, you got me?” The vampire hissed as she stepped slowly towards the door of the house.   
“Anya!” A man ran towards Clarke and Anya, Clarke snarled at him and pressed the dagger into Anya’s neck, causing small droplets of blood to ooze out.  
“Step back.” Clarke growled.  
Lexa look over to Sienne, one of her warriors, the hunter had her bow loaded with a vervain tipped arrow. She nodded, the message was clear. Sienne fired the arrow into Clarke arm, the same place Lincoln had fired his arrow yesterday. Clarke jerked back and dropped the dagger from her hand, Anya spun around punching Clarke in the jaw. Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes blurred from the hit and she fell on her knees. Lexa ran outside, followed by 25 or so hunters.   
“Bind her wrist and knock her unconscious” She commanded as Indra threw a rope to Anya to bind Clarke’s wrist. When Clarke’s wrist was bound, Anya picked up the dagger that had been dropped earlier and smashed the hilt of it on to Clarke’s head. The vampire slumped forth and fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with this! Schools been busy since it's the end of the year. But since it's nearly the holidays, i'll be able to upload at a quicker rate

 

**Lexa Pov**

 

After Clarke was grabbed, the rest of the hunters walked to the main road to climb into the small bus they used for nest raiding missions. However, Lexa being the Commander, was picked up with Gustus and Lincoln in a small black car. Lexa sat up the front with Anya. The vampire sat in the back, half slumped down as her unconscious body was tossed around the car.

“Home Heda?” Anya asked, Lexa shook her head. A vampire like Clarke, would need to be held in special containment.

“Take us to Unit 13” her voice leaving no room for question. Anya nodded and the car took off.

After about two hours in the car, several vervain shots to keep the vampire asleep and Lexa putting on her war makeup, the car finally pulled up to the security box at Unit 13.The security guard tapped the window of the car.

“Security, wind down the windows.” A man’s voice filtered through the glass of the car. Anya did what was asked. The man’s head popped into the car and his eyes widened when he saw Lexa.

“Heda.” He nodded his head in respect for his commander, “What can I do for you today?”

“Ryder, give me the key for Unit 13” Lexa said, watching as Ryder grabbed the key card to the holding cell. Ryder handed her the key card and Anya drove on. The car followed down the path until the turn point where they turned left on the road. There were small marking in Trigedasleng marking out a lot about the size of parking space. The car stopped in-between the markings, making sure not to overlap the sides. Lexa passed the key card to Anya. She pressed the key into the small box and it flashed green. The ground started to lower downwards into an underground level. A narrow road was ahead of them. They drove off the platform and onto the narrow road, the platform closing over the top of them. The narrow road soon grew larger. Soon Anya stopped the car in front of a large door with “Unit 13” written on it in bold red writing. Lexa stepped out of the car as Gustus opened the door for her, the gesture annoyed her, but she knew that she had an image of the Commander to uphold.

Anya and Lincoln stared to get out of the car, but Lexa stopped them.

“Both of you, go back to TonDC with the car, tell Indra that I will see her in a few day with information.” They nodded in understanding and stepped back into the car. Soon the car was driving back in the direction that they had come.

 

**Clarke Pov**

 

As Clarke came to, she tried to wipe her eyes that had gathered up rheum when she was unconscious. When she noted that she couldn’t move her arms, Clarke opened her eyes to see a large warehouse like room where Lexa, the hunter, stood back straight and head held high with pride. And she was angry. Clarke’s hands were handcuffed to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor as well as the table, the cuffs, which run up her arms, were soaked in vervain. Clarke watched as a man, whose his face lined with wrinkles that were concealed by his beard, took out a small laptop. He opened it up to a small icon with three crescent moon like shapes cutting into one another. A screen opened up. The immortal council with all of its members and two extra people, Raven and Octavia, turned to the image of what must have been her on the screen. Shouts of “Griffin”, “Clarke” and even “Princess” could be heard through the monitor of the laptop. Her eyes shot up to Lexa, the woman’s face was stoic with the war paint on her face. In her hand was a dagger that she kept twirling around her finger. Clarke thought it must be a nervous tick, it showed that even though the female hunter looked like an avenging angel, she was still human, breakable and weak just like the rest of the blood-bags that had tried to make the Immortal council bow down to them, but this girl had a spark of fire in her eyes like she was born for it, like she was going to challenge the gods themselves, to challenge her power. She was beautiful.

“No Clarke, this is not the time to think that your capturer is a hot goddess.” Clarke thought, berating herself. The laptop was placed on the far corner of the table giving the council a clear view of Lexa and herself. The hunter herself stood on the right of Clarke now, the small dagger now still in her hands. Clarke sat still as Lexa began to speak.

“Bring me the Chancellor.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexa Pov**  
The laptop speakers shook as the council members screamed at another. Each trying to make their voices heard. A man with a crest of the Redcap elves clan stood yelling at the woman with pale purple wings; the leader of the dark fairies, Madam Nygel.  
“There is no point in getting Jaha involved in this, she’s just some hunter bitch that thinks she can control us!” Madam Nygel yelled back.  
“She has our one of council’s daughters, Clarke Griffin, there is a point getting Jaha involved,” a woman with one pure white eye and one pure black yelled back. Lexa guessed that she must be the Elder Witch.  
“She has my blood daughter Nygel, you know how important that is to the vampire community,” a female vampire spoke up, she looked old even in vampire years. Lexa wondered if she could use what the woman had said earlier to force the other council members to get their leader.   
The immortal council continued arguing. Before Lexa could silence them another person did.  
“SILENCE!” A man stood at the stairs leading down to the center of the council room. He stood tall and proud but at the same time Lexa know that he was fearful of what she may do to him and his council.  
“Sir, this hunter scum has taken one of our council member’s daughters!”   
“I am aware of the situation Marcus, I wish to ask the hunter herself, or should I call her Commander.” Chancellor Jaha faced Lexa and her heart thudded in her chest as Clarke gasped. How in all seven hell’s of the ancestors had he guessed that she was the Commander.   
“Don’t look so surprised Commander, I have seen a photograph of the Commander before you. I believe her name was Luna. It was the-” Lexa cut the man off by pressing the dagger down on Clarke’s throat.   
“Enough, you will not speak of that. I demand the vampire clan give the assassin known as Nia, in return I will give back Clarke Griffin unharmed.” She stood taller as she stated her bargain with the Immortal Council. She stared into the Chancellor eyes waiting for the shock of her demand to sink in, whoever Nia was she was well protected by the Immortal Council for the Trikru and other twelve clans to be unable to track down who she was, and where she was too. Instead the Chancellor looked at her blankly.   
“Drop that knife from Council member, Abigail Griffin’s, daughter’s neck. Then we can tell Commander.”  
“The loss of one of yours is nothing compared to the hundreds of my people killed by your own. A village of 500 hunters and their families, most wiped out because your people were hungry. Now I demand, the vampire assassin known as Nia. Your council sent her into one of our villages, she killed over 18 of my people. Bring her to the Bridge near the town of Ton DC”   
She was losing patience with the Immortal Council. Though the Trikru and many other hunting clan refused to harm innocent supernatural beings, there were some supernatural beings that liked to test the patience of the clans. The Immortal Council should be grateful that Nia was the only person she was asking for. There were hundreds of murders under the protection of the Immortal Council and their underground cities filled with the supernatural.  
Chancellor Jaha sighed, “Marcus get someone to check the recorders for the name Nia. Report back to me to in ten minutes if you have found anything. If we do find the person you speak of, Commander, your people will get their wish.”  
Lexa smirked and dropped the knife from Clarke’s throat, she noticed her let out a breath of air from a surprisingly smooth pair of lips.

 **Clarke Pov:**  
The Commander and Chancellor Jaha argued back and forth, slanging thinly veiled insults. The Grounders used to kill any supernatural being that crossed their path, all because they claimed that vampires, werewolves, redcaps, fairies, witches and merfolk alike where the spawn of the devil himself and that they were to cleanse the world of the supernatural. But that was before the War of 1860. The war had killed so many on the both sides that both sides decided to sign a peace treaty, the Grounders were only allowed to kill the guilty, murderers and thieves. But in return, they had to leave the supernatural to their feeding, as long as they didn’t harm the victim too badly or kill them. Clarke was only a young vampire then, only with ten years of experience under her belt and Octavia by her side. Clarke was still loyal to her blood mother, Abby, at the time. Blood Mother, in vampire terms, wasn’t the person who turned you, but the vampire mother to an adoptive human child. Abby had fallen in love with Clarke’s human father, Jake Griffin. Clarke was born of a surgeon and Jake. It was impossible for vampires to have child of their own, yet Abby had raised Clarke, keeping her a secret and not long after Clarke’s thirteenth birthday, her father’s death a secret too. On Clarke’s eighteenth birthday Abby told her about the vampire world and her weekly visits to one of underworld cities near their small town of Ark.   
Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts when Marcus ran back into the council room. Slightly out of breath Marcus wheezed out the answer to the question on everyone’s mind.  
“There is no one under the name of Nia that exists in the system, Sir.”  
Even with the crappy webcam of the Immortal Councils meeting room, Clarke could see the raised eyebrows on Chancellor Jaha’s face. He turned back to fully facing the webcam.   
“It seems that your offer can’t be fulfilled Commander, is there any chance that we could have Clarke Griffin returned safely to us?” Jaha asked, even with the treaty in place, there was chance that the Commander could choose to keep Clarke for further bargaining.   
“Yes, but your people will lead all your resources to us to help us with finding this murderer, and if it does turn out that you’re lying Chancellor, I will have your head for it, understood?”   
“Understood Commander. Now, where can we pick up Clarke Griffin?”   
“No.” The Commander spoke, her voice strong like steel but with the soft edge of a young leader still with hope, still wishing that world was a better place. Clarke could understand that.  
Clarke spoke up; confused with the decision made. “Why, I have to no use to you Commander?”  
“You will, I will keep you until your resources have found a lead, then I will decide where we can meet the Chancellor”   
With that, the Commander shut the laptop off. She turned to Gustus, her war paint rubbing off with sweat.   
Lexa sighed, “Gustus, bring Clarke to her holding cell, then meet me in weapons room.”   
He nodded and Lexa walked out of the room. He moved over to her and before she could so much as ask what was going to happen, she felt a needle piercing her neck.   
Her last thought before she was knocked out was “ Fucking vervain.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! A long chapter to make up for it.  
> Of course school had been getting in the way, and I had finished it a while ago but my editor also had school work to do. It is the Easter holidays at the end of this week so chapters she be on a likely at least fortnightly basis.
> 
> \--EDIT-- I'm not planning on finishing this series due to certain circumstances in 307 so sorry to everyone who enjoyed this series

**Clarke Pov**

The sweet swinging sound of the jazz filled the room, adding speedy hard-hitting rhythm to fit the atmosphere. Clarke twirled around the young werewolf chick she was dancing with. The underground club was dimly lit, it was the year 1924. The world was entering the new found heaven for humans after their “Great War”. People were wearing shorter dresses and showing skin and the cops were so easy to pay off. Life was great for the Supernatural, people didn’t question a late night party and people were too self-absorbed to ask about weird bite marks on their necks. In short, Clarke was happy, no Clarke was thriving, girls and boys, human and non-human were just throwing themselves at vampires begging for eternal life, and in return they would donate blood or themselves as a treat to a vampire of their choosing.

The werewolf girl pulled Clarke back into her to twirl her around the dance floor. Clarke’s blonde hair catching the light as she smiled at the brown eyed and mousy haired werewolf. She smelt divine, her blood humming just under her tanned skin. The werewolf whispered in the idea of leaving into Clarke’s ear, but as they turned to leave the party, the scene changed.

Clarke was wearing only a shirt and her undergarments accessorised with a paint brush in her hand, she was painting the sunrise of the city. She had come home after a long night of dancing, boozing and flirting with anyone pretty enough for her liking. Wells had taken her out to celebrate one of her biggest paintings being sold off to a collection of Morden art. By the time Clarke had left the bar, Wells had left, something to do with the Supernatural Council and a tuft war between the merfolk and the fairies that he had to help solve.

It was around 5:30am that she got the call. The telephone rang, its noise pitching the silence of the early morning. She put down her painting tools and walked over to the telephone.

“Hello, Miss Clarke Griffin speaking”

“Clarke...”

The voice was hushed and soft, almost like someone on their deathbed.

“Wells?”

She asked, her best friend was supposed be at home asleep. The Merfolk and fairies tuft war would have been settled by now. His breathing was harsh. This couldn’t be good

“Clarke, it hurts.”

Her mind screamed. No… No. NO. Not Wells. Not her best friend. They had known another since they were kids. Not him.

“Wells, what hurts? Tell me Wells… WELLS!”

“…Everything. Turns out the merfolk were really a few grounders. Fuck Clarke… it hurts.”

Her heart if it was still beating would have stopped in her chest. Grounder, hunter, the enemy had hurt her best friend. Her Wells.

“Wells, where are you. I’m picking you up.”

Maybe he was only beaten up, maybe it was all fine.

“Clarke… Clarke, I’m dying. It hurts. They stabbed me. I only just made it to the telephone booth. I just want to say... that Clarke…”

His voice cut off, fading in a soft whisper of her name. Clarke screamed.

“WELLS, WELLS. TALK TO ME. NO WELLS PICK THE FUCKING PHONE UP. THIS ISN’T FUNNY. WELLS NO….. No wells… please…”

No answer came.

Clarke ripped the telephone off of the wall, throwing it across the apartment, and smashing it to bits. Then the scene changed.

It was only two weeks later, Wells body had been found in one of the downtown telephone booths two hours after he had called her beaten bloody and a stab wound on his neck. Wells had been part werewolf by his mother’s side but warlock by his father’s. He would have lived thousands of years if he hadn’t of been killed.  His werewolf healing had cost him his life. And now, Clarke stood over his fresh grave. His head stone simple;

“Wells Jaha, loved by many. Son of Thelonious Jaha. Born 1834- Died 1924. Age: 90”

Tears streamed down her face, her best friend. Killed by a grounder. They would pay. She clutched her hands to her chest.

“I am so sorry Wells.”    

She closed her eyes and when she opened then she was sitting down in front of Wells. The tea table in front of them was filled with cakes and tea. She had only turned a short three years go in 1853. Wells had made it a habit of grabbing cakes from the human town only two kilometres away from her mother’s house. She had been raised with only her mother, her father and the servants. The Jaha’s visited most of the time, she had grown close to their son, Wells. He was her best friend and Clarke was his.  Her mother, Abigail Griffin, had rarely let her leave the house before she had turned, scared that she would be attacked and killed. She had gone with Abby many times to the hidden supernatural city of Arkdia, but she had always wanted to go to the human town. She had never gone to the town and had no idea what any human besides her and her father looked like.

“Wells, when you pass through the human town, what is it like?” she asked, she wondered if it was like her home or more like underground parts of Arkdia or the upper layer of Arkdia with its shining towers and small homely village homes inside the city’s walls, protected by the joint magic of the fairies and witches.

“Most parts are like the lower regions of Arkdia, but it some of it has better parts, they have houses like the Alpha section in Arkdia.” Wells answered with a small smile on his lips. There was almost always a smile on his lips.

“I want to go to the town Wells, it’s my 21st birthday. We should go out tonight. My mother doesn’t get back from the Council meeting till tomorrow” She set down her tea cup to add to the point, she was determined.

“Clarke…” He said, his voice twisted with a bit of sadness and he sighed, “Clarke, the human world isn’t as accepting as us, they believe that we are monsters. They will turn to burn us… It would be foolish”

She frowned and straightened up her dress as she stood. She was going to go the town no matter if Wells was going with her or not.

“Fine, then I am going without you” she crossed her arm over her chest.

 Wells signed, he wasn’t going to let her go without him. She was his best friend, any trouble she was going to get herself into it was his job to get into that trouble with her.

“Okay, Clarke grab your cloak and get dressed in pants.” Wells said, a small smirk on his lips. Clarke practically squealed in response and ran off to get changed.

An hour later, she and Wells stood at the edge of a forest around the small town. It smelled of sweat and blood and glowed with the gas lamps of the street dim. It was just as perfect as she had dreamed.  She giggled and looked over at Wells with the cap over his ears, shading his face from strangers. He pointed to the east side of a small house near the centre of the town.

“Once we reach that house we’ll go to the bar, keep your hat on and tuck your hair in.” he told her, reaching over to tuck a loose curl back into the cap over her hair and eyes.  “Ready?”  He asked.

“Race you” She called back to him as she jumped down off the hill, running around stone and small trees. The wind cut into her face but she didn’t care. She felt free, like the birds she loved to draw. Wells joined her on her right, his arm bouncing by his side as he ran around the tree in front of her, they turned around the first street and dove into the dimly lit second, moving side by side. Two gears turning, running at the same time, in the action, together.

It had rained on the run there, puddles lined the pathway on the main road. She looked over at down at herself. She looked funny in man’s clothes but it did make it easier to move. A smile spilt her lips, showing off her fangs, her face would have been angelic if the fangs didn’t cast a devilish complex over her face. She stared at her reflection before she felt a tug on her arm and looked up at Wells’ smiling face.

“We’re only a street away from the bar, come on Clarke, let’s go.”

The bar was obviously one of the best kept places around the town. It was dimly lit on the inside, it would have been hard to see if they were human but with their supernatural eyesight it was easy to walk to the bar. The bar itself smelt, of course, of boozes and the cheap smoky scent of cigarettes. She wrinkled her nose that scent as she felt Wells cast a protect charm over them. They would normal to the humans.

“Ok, you stay here and I’ll get us something to drink ok?” She asked, Wells nodded. She knew he wasn’t going to drink a lot here. He need to keep the charm up but one drink wasn’t going to harm him.

Just as she was about to stand up, one of the bar maidens rushed to her side. The girl’s dark hair, braided back bounced on her shoulder as she rushed over to their table in the back of the bar. It was dark here, easier for them to hide if Wells charm slipped.

“What can I get you folks?” The girl asked. To her, the pair looked like two men after a long day’s work, just wanting a drink before returning to their wives.

“Two beers” Wells said, his voice sounded rougher, deeper. The bar maiden nodded her head and went to get their drinks. She arrived back with them a few minutes later. Wells handed her the money for drinks saying that all they were going to need for the night. 

They drank and laughed so more until the bar was closing down. Wells grabbed her arm and pulled her up as they stumbled out of the bar. As soon as they left and were in the shadows Clarke stood upright.

“That was amazing, thank you for this, Wells.” Clarke felt Wells release the charm over them and she wrapped her arm around him.

When she let go of him, he held her hand.

“Come on, let’s go” he yawned.

She nodded, they decided to walk slower than last time, enjoying the quiet of the night. As they pasted on of the hide alleyway, Clarke heard a small plead of help, softy like a whisper.  The voice, familiar, however she could not remember whose voice it was. She pulled on Wells’ hand, forcing him to stop and listen. The cry came again, evermore soft and fading.

Clarke ran into the back corner of the alleyway. A girl was slumped down in the corner of the alleyway, her breath light and barely there. The girl turned her head to face Clarke, the dark hair still in the same braid she had it in before. The bar maiden with her hand pressing down a wound on her stomach as it gushed out blood onto her palms, staining her clothes and the ground below her.

“Please, help me.” She whispered, tears streaming down her face, her eyelash danced on her cheek as the girl struggled to keep her eyes open. Clarke sat down at the girl’s level, she turned to Wells, who stood behind her. A question stood in her eyes, Wells nodded.

“We’re going to help you, can you tell me what your name is?” Clarke asked as she ripped the sleeve of her shirt up.

“Octavia … my name is Octavia.” the pale girl said, her skin whitening with the blood loss. Clarke felt her fang lengthened and sunk into her own flesh, making the blood leak from her wrists. She grabbed the back of the Octavia’s neck and pressed her bleeding wrist to Octavia’s mouth.

“Drink if you want to live.” She whispered to Octavia, hoping that there was enough time to help her. The girl lips sealed around the wound and she drank.

 At some point the girl passed out, her breath strong than before.  Clarke stood from the ground, her wrist already healed. She grabbed Octavia and hoisted her up in her arm.

“Come on, let’s get back home.” Clarke whisper to Wells. He nodded and-

A loud bang woke her up. She gasped and sat up, she looked around the cell room looking for the source of the noise. A tray of food had been slid under the cell door. She signed and dropped her head back down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Soldmysoulfortheseships  
> Follow my awesome editor at: Catna-go 
> 
> Comment below suggests for the next chapter!


End file.
